


Deeper

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Blowjobs, F/M, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome, hawk is the Most Submissive, peg topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Peggy takes a second to admire the sight of Hawkeye Pierce trembling on his knees with his hands tied. She maybe only 5'1" but she's the tallest one here. Not in the Sunshine and Filth universe.





	Deeper

Peggy takes a second to admire the sight of Hawkeye Pierce trembling on his knees with his hands tied, leaning his forehead against her hip in a gesture that seems half bid for affection, half supplication. She can tell BJ is watching his wrists for any discoloration or sign of injury, unable to shut off his doctor's mind, but is also clearly enjoying the scene from his spot on the bed, sprawled out and lazily stroking his cock as he watches them.  
  
Peg cups a hand behind Hawkeye's head and gives him a reassuring scritch at the base of his neck. He moans into her skin, pressing a kiss to her hip like it's all he can do not to bite. Good. She meets BJ's eyes, and offers him a knowing smirk. "You've been dreaming of this haven't you?"  
  
BJ grins. "Guilty as charged. Look at him. Isn't he beautiful when he's wanting?"  
  
"Gd, yes," Peg answers in a voice that's deeper and huskier than her usual. "I could look at him like this all day."

That gets another strangled whimper out of Hawkeye, who seems to be running out of patience. Peg strokes his head a few times, sliding her fingers to the roots of his hair.  
  
"There, there," she says softly. "We'll find something to occupy that mouth of yours soon enough."  
  
From the bed, BJ groans, eyes flitting back and forth between Peg's face and Hawk's, breath coming shorter. "Gd, I want to see that. It's...different from this angle."   
  
Peggy's still focused on Hawkeye. She pulls his head back slightly so she can look him up and down. His muscles are coiled and tense, cock hard, red, weeping against his stomach.

"Beej?" she says, not looking up, the nickname strange in her mouth, and yet totally right in this moment. "Do you think he can take all of it? I don't want him to choke."

"I think he can give it a good try," BJ answers with a gleeful wickedness. "It's only slightly bigger than mine."  
  
Hawkeye looks up at Peg and opens his mouth as if to say "See?" His pupils are blown; he looks like he's in a trance. Peg guides his head to her cock and he takes her with such relish and enthusiasm he nearly knocks himself over.

Peg's surprised by how much she feels. Of course, it's not the same as when she's laying back and being licked to utter satisfaction, but she didn't expect there to be so much - _sensation_. She can feel herself dripping as Hawkeye's mouth engulfs as much as he can, and she notes, with a flush of heat, the way his lips stretch and cheeks hollow.

So this is what it feels like, why BJ goes to pieces whenever she does this. Peg feels at once mighty and tender, heady with the rush of power Hawk's given her. So this is what it feels like to have someone's breath in your hands. To feel at once like she wants to cradle him with tenderness and break him over her knee just to see him fall apart.

Seeing BJ, whose own mouth is hanging slack as he furiously pumps his cock, gives her an idea. She clears her throat to get BJ's attention, and with her free hand, beckons him over, pointing to a spot on the floor behind Hawk. BJ slithers to the floor and looks up at her expectantly.

Peg takes her hand out of Hawkeye's hair for a minute, and instead cups both her hands around his ears so she can still move his head - and so he can't hear her say to BJ, "I want you to untie him, and then hold him for me. Give him something to push against." BJ nods, deftly untying the rope as Peg returns her hand to the top of Hawkeye's head. She pulls him down for one deep stroke, and for a second, he struggles, eyes screwed shut as he comes close to gagging. Peg hauls him off and savors the way he gulps at the air. Wherever he is, it's not entirely here.

She sees BJ massage Hawkeye's forearms quickly, giving the smaller man a chance to shake his hands out before wrapping one strong arm around Hawk and pressing himself against Hawkeye's back. Hawk is supple, nearly limp in his arms, clearly enjoying the feeling of being pinned between the two of them.

"That's it," Peggy says slowly, drawing out the words. "Let us do the work, darling. You just take whatever we give you."

She can see BJ grinding his cock against Hawk's ass, and considers telling him to back off before deciding that everyone's enjoying it too much for her to stop just for the sake of calling the shots. Instead, she gives BJ another signal - lifting her free hand and shaking it slightly, up and down. BJ gets the message, wrapping his other arm around Hawk and grasping his aching cock.

The sound of Hawkeye screaming with his mouth full goes right through her.

The tension is almost too much for Peg, whose legs have begun shaking, but she doesn't want to break the spell. She wills herself to remain upright, even as both men appear to be headed for collapse at her feet. Hawk's high whine and BJ's growl emerge in tandem, a rhythmic symphony of arousal. She almost wishes she could take a break and just watch them for a moment, see them give over to their familiarity with each other's bodies.

She's paying close attention to BJ's hand on Hawkeye, taking mental notes on how BJ keeps his hand loose and slippery, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip for extra lubrication.  It's clearly got Hawkeye close to the edge of madness, hips twitching - he would be bucking wildly if BJ didn't have such a hold on him - and she realizes that she's begun driving her hips into his mouth, holding his head steady, rather than moving it on her.

"Beej," she says with a note of warning in her voice, "You hold him together. Don't you dare let him come apart on me before I say so."

"Yes," he replies, thickly, his voice tight. Peg raises an eyebrow. "Yes _ma'am_ " he corrects himself, wondering exactly when he slipped into _this_ particular role.

Peg returns her attention back to Hawkeye.

"Look at me," she says quietly, voice low and intense. She tugs on Hawk's hair so he knows she's talking to her. Hawk's eyes swim up at her, unfocused. She wonders if there's anything going through his head. Maybe the whole point is that there isn't.

"You're not going to come before I tell you to, are you," she begins. It takes a second, but Hawk licks his lips and shakes his head slightly.

"What's that?"

Another long pause - she can tell he's coming up with the words, she can practically see him looking for them -

"...no...ma'am."

"Good," she says in a voice that makes him weak. "That's what I want to hear. I want you on the edge. I want you desperate. I want -"

" _Please_ " Hawkeye cuts in, voice raspy and barely a whisper. " _please._ "

Behind him, BJ shudders, and Peg understands, in a flash, that this is how BJ likes him, too - ragged and begging. Peg gives an experimental twist as she tugs his hair and Hawk roars, straining against them both, mouth open, tongue reaching for her cock, desperate and on the edge of wreckage. Peg looks to BJ one more time and nods; his hand speeds up and Hawk starts babbling, " _no, please, I can't, I can't stop - please - please, please - I -_ "

Peg drops to her knees and pulls his head into her shoulder. "Yes yes. _yes_."

She expects it from Hawkeye, but didn't realize BJ was there too, and suddenly they're both convulsing, yelling, falling into her. Peg braces herself, but can't hold them both and they all go down, Hawkeye twitching between them, Peg cradling his neck under her arm and kissing his cheeks, his forehead, ushering him through it softly, "yes. Yes, that's so good, that's so _good_ Hawkeye, I love it when you let me see you like this, yes, good. Good. Good. Give it all to me, darling. Just let go."

They come to stillness slowly, both men panting and sweaty. BJ is the first to break the spell, eyes twinkling as he beams at Peggy over Hawkeye's spent form. " _Peggy. Jane._ " he says in utter marvel. "You ...I can't believe you."

Peg's practical side kicks in. Hawkeye's knees must be screaming by now, if her own are this sore. "Let's get him cleaned up and into bed," she says softly, in her normal voice. BJ reaches for the tub of towels and the glass of water she left at the foot of the bed before they started, gathers Hawk into his arms and makes him take a drink. Hawkeye swallows slowly, coming back to himself.

"Peg?"

"I'm here, Hawkeye."

"Oh, _Peg_."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"I know. Let's get you up."

BJ finishes mopping them down and easily hoists Hawk into bed. They curl up on either side of him, stroking his arms and back, taking turns dropping kisses into his hair. Hawk whimpers and sighs his pleasure before he dozes off.

"That was really something, Peggy Jane," BJ says again, propped up on one elbow, his other hand circled tightly around Hawkeye's waist. "But, um, it would seem that one of the three of us didn't find her proper...satisfaction."

Peg grins. "Give him half an hour and I'll make sure we find a solution for that."


End file.
